The Dragon of Love
by Lillianne Fowls
Summary: Ignatia felt her heart stop as Brom kissed her cheek. Could he actually love her? PEOPLE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I NEED IDEAS AND I NEED THEM SOON. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT IGNATIA AND HER DRAGON


Ignatia searched the fields for her rebellious cousin Eragon. Shaking her head she sighed she knew he must have gone hunting again.

"Do you see him yet?" Roran, her strong and caring little brother, asked with that playful sound always in his voice.

"Not yet brother," She said before flipping off the roof of their small home. "But I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later." Roran laughed at her calm expression.

"Yeah you're right I have to go help father in the fields keep a lookout for him and mind yourself. I don't need anything happening to you either." He said running off again Ignatia sighed before going to sharpen her swords considering she was going to be breaking up Roran and Eragon's lesson when they got to it. After a few minutes of doing that she saw that the sun was beginning to rise and she could hear Roran announcing Eragon's presence. Quickly entering the house she saw they were in the middle of a lesson.

"You're too slow, Roran!" Eragon said with a laugh Roran shook his head.

"Wake up dreamer." He said roughly hitting the wooden stave Eragon had.

"That sounded like your head." Eragon said teasingly before Ignatia stepped between them and they both froze.

"Cool off you two." She said poking at a bag above their heads that was filled with water they were soaked and then she pushed them over all were laughing.

"Hey come on boys. That's enough. Come on, Roran." Garrow, Ignatia and Roran's father, said with a laugh the three went their separate ways. Roran and Eragon went into the fields Ignatia went to the roof to watch them. She looked down to see Eragon and Roran were talking seriously making Ignatia realize Roran had told Eragon he was leaving. The day came and went soon tomorrow had arrived and Ignatia was hugging her brother good-bye.

"Take care we may make a warrior out of you yet." Roran said his voice filled with emotion.

"Take your own advice dear brother I will see you soon I promise." She said before Eragon and her father bade him farewell as well.

"Come along brother we'll walk you to the edge of the village." Eragon said for even though they were cousins they were close enough to be siblings.

"Be strong brother and work on that aim. You may make a hunter yet." Roran said hugging him close before leaving. Eragon then turned to Ignatia.

"Go walk around a bit I need some air." Eragon said Ignatia sighed but quickly went to the tavern.

"Hello Ignatia your regular?" The tavern owner asked.

"Not today I am just waiting on my cousin." She said before sitting down at her usual table.

"Well hello Ignatia." Brom, a local troublemaker, said as he sat next to her Ignatia nodded at her friend.

"I take it your brother has left and your idiot cousin has run off." He said Ignatia laughed at his forwardness before nudging him gently.

"Be quiet Brom my brother rode off because he knew he was old enough to be recruited by the king's knights, my cousin just wants some time alone to accept it." she whispered considering several of the knights surrounded them at the moment.

"Ah well when one of your own siblings leave even everyone deserves some time alone." He said gulping down the ale he had ordered.

"Why Brom I do think you said something kind for once." She said teasingly he chuckled.

"I am known to do that at some point in time." Brom said before Ignatia saw Eragon walking towards her. She stood and was about to go over to him but Brom grabbed her wrist.

"If you ever need to talk 'natia you can always come to me." Brom said softly making Ignatia smile on the outside inside she was screaming in joy she had a crush on Brom for he was fearless and not afraid to speak his mind. Brom was trying not to let the jolts that coursed through his hand get the better of him he truly did love Ignatia but she was too good for him even though they were only a year apart in age.

"I know dear friend and I am glad for it. I have to go now or my father will have an angry Eragon to deal with." She said making him chuckle. He slowly let her wrist go letting her mind make several new questions.

'_Could he like me the way I like him?_' She thought as they began walking home, it was only then that Ignatia noticed she had lost something.

"Eragon tell father that I will be late getting home, I left my dagger at the tavern." She explained he nodded and she quickly retraced her steps.

"If you are looking for your knife Brom took it." The tavern owner said Ignatia sighed and immediately started towards his house.

"Brom open the door I know you're in there!" Ignatia yelled after a few minutes of pounding on the door and he hadn't answered. "Do you want me to break it down?" That did it, the door opened very quickly and a chuckling Brom was in the doorway.

"Do you always resort to threats?" He asked as he invited her in.

"When I have to. Now give me my knife." She said holding out her hand. He grabbed it and twirled her before pulling her close her breath and his were lost as they stared into each other's eyes. Ignatia wanted nothing more then to have him kiss her but she banished the thought as quickly as she could.

"What would you say to me if I told you that I did not have it?" he asked making her smirk.

"Next time make sure no one sees you take it. Now either hand it over or I swear I will break your arm." she said emphasizing her point by twisting his wrist. Brom smirked in exchange before handing her the knife, she grabbed it but didn't notice the opening she had made. He gently let her hand go and opened the door. As she turned to say her goodbyes he kissed her cheek and quietly shut the door.

"Ignatia wait, I want you to help me with something." he said making her turn. Brom breathed deeply as he waved her into his house. He knew the consequences if she really was who he thought she was, this would either end in her losing her life or the protection of all of Alagaesia.

"Yes Brom what is it?" Ignatia asked as she entered the house. Brom knew it was a good idea as her body brushed up aginst his.


End file.
